Lion King: Antiquity— Mohatu's Tale
by Nala2301
Summary: When Rafiki announces of Mohatu's presence somewhere in Africa, a bag of problems unleashes. A young lioness, along with her older brother, are yet oblivious to the dangers of journeying to the Sahara to find the lost prince. They only depend on determination, each other and fighting to survive the danger journey far out into the Sahara to find the lost prince: Mohatu.


_**Lion King: Antiquity: Mohatu's Tale.**  
_

**Chapter 1: "The Tale."**

The tranquillizing sky reflected from the waterhole's slow and soft current, eventually reflecting the faces of wildebeest and zebra. The land was congested with vegetation and growth, fruits and trees, animals and herds. The tall and majestic kopje, somewhat old and rocky, seemed to stand out from all the Pride Lands' dens and homes. This kopje was what gave the Pride Lands its name. Pride Rock.

Nevertheless, there were still dangers lurking. Hunters were everywhere; lions, cheetahs, leopards and even baboon were killers—to felines. The winds were churning and knocking leaves off of their canopies, a gust of wind leading to a rather old and large Baobab tree. The tree appeared to be matted in traditional paintings, and family trees.

A baboon had inhabited it for years, and he was still young and healthy. The baboon's name was Rafiki, a friend to the Pridelanders and creatures of the land. He wouldn't harm any of the felines—despite being a baboon. A tuft of his mane blew into his face, frustrating him as he ruined his hand painting.

"Oh, Kings! You need to learn to respect!" he squabbled, pointing his large stick into the air. He sighed, turning back to his painting and shook his head. "Now, look at 'tis!" He smudged it with his hand, trying his hardest to erase it. The wind blew again, knocking his five fruits off of the hanging vine and onto his head. "OW!" he shrieked, spinning around.

"Dear, kings..." He ran over to the fallen gourds, and sniffed the first one he picked up. "Hm... So... He's still alive..."

* * *

Four lionesses slinked in to the oblivious grazing herd, trying their hardest not to make a sound. Almasi, whom was also taking part in the hunt first time, was attempting to take down one of the majestic wildebeest. She pressured her paw into the earth, her claws clinging to the ground, and her hind legs absorbing all the power to pounce and tackle the victim.

She looked to her left, waiting for the older lioness's signal. The brown lioness nodded, her muzzle pulled down straight—such a serious expression. Almasi leaped into action, spooking the herd and chasing after the elder wildebeest. The wildebeest was eventually pulled down by another lioness, biting into its snout and pulling it to the ground. Almasi took the advantage to join and bit the hoofed-creature's back leg.

Finally, the rest of the party joined and it was only minutes that they were home, enjoying the delicious meal. The only male was Almasi's brother, Amiri, who was only a two years old.

Even so, the leader of their pride was their mother, Zarifa, who was in charge of keeping the lionesses safe. When Rafiki swung by, she was curious as to what could have led him to Pride Rock.

"It was very good for your first hunt, Almasi," said one of the lionesses as she bit into the meat, "You did better than me on my first hunt."

"Heh, thank you—but I could've done better," thanked Almasi, her teal eyes shining with interest of consuming the meat, "I could've been more...accurate..."

"Accuracy, Accuracy, Accuracy," Almasi's brother, Amiri scoffed, irritating his sister, "Just be happy you actually hunted something," he added, earning a dirty look from Almasi.

"I wasn't talking to you, you hyena." Almasi insulted, satisfied from consuming the leftovers. She rolled onto her back, seeing her mother's hind legs on the 'ceiling'.

Zarifa appeared to be speaking to the shaman, Rafiki, speaking about something very important. Rafiki was telling her about the strange signals he had seen—not only about the air, but his old family tree of the deceased king and queen was being renovated, and the wind had blown off some dust. Rafiki had then discovered the figure of another lion, just underneath the king and queen.

"It is Prince Mohatu—I am very sure of dat." Rafiki assured, nodding in assurance.

Zarifa flinched, shutting her eyes tight, "I trust you Rafiki," she stated, "But... It _has _been a while since their death. I suppose it could be true—even so, we'll never recognize him or find him in this desert. By now, he could be way out in the Sahara as a loner."

"But, Zarifa—"

"I don't think it's a good idea to risk one of us to find someone who has been gone for more than three years," Zarifa continued, interrupting the baboon, "Besides, I _am _taking great are of this pride, don't you think?"

Rafiki gulped, nodding, "I trust you, Zarifa, but the pride lies in your paws. If you fail, you fail them and the Pride Lands," he continued, "But I think a _lion _would make a better heir, considering he was suppose to become king." Rafiki wasn't being mean, nor offensive and Zarifa could tell that.

Rafiki was trying to help by making Zarifa eager to go by tradition—something the lioness didn't mind, but the problem was _finding _Mohatu.

* * *

When Rafiki had left, a very curious young lioness approached Zarifa. It was Almasi, her ears perking in interest from their conversation. She looked at her mother's teal-blue eyes in concern, before having the eagerness, desperation and courage to speak. She dragged her paws across the ground in anxiety, before actually speaking to her mother.

The orange, older lioness turned around to encounter her daughter, her teal eyes focused, "Almasi? What is it, did Amiri insult you again?"

"He _did_, actually—but that's not why I'm here, Mom," replied the brown lioness, "I was actually wondering... Who is Mohatu? I mean, I heard he was from this pride, but I don't know anyone called Mohatu. Obviously—"

Her mother cut her off, her voice filled with anxiety and guilt. Zarifa closed her eyes and exhaled heavily, her only response was this. Sighing. But then, the orange lioness actually spoke after a long silence. "He was a prince in this pride—son of the previous king and queen. After they had died, he went missing unexpectedly. With nobody to rule, Rafiki said I should rule, as the others had turned down," Zarifa replied, "It has been three years, all before you were born...but, listening to all this again, it's just strange."

"I don't think he's alive," Zarifa continued, "Even if he was alive, he'd be all the way in the Sahara—I can't risk anyone going there, it's too far...it's in the north of Africa."

"I can go, Mom," Almasi suggested, "Really, I can. I can find the lost prince and bring him back—so we have peace. Besides, you don't even have an heir."

"I have you and I have Amiri." Zarifa began to walk away, irritated and frustrated at her daughter for starting such conflicts.

"B-But, it's not right! Mom, we _need _ Mohatu! I'm going to find him, whether you like it or not." The angry lioness stormed off, far from the kopje and into the flaxen savannah below. She galloped to the old Baobab, seeing Rafiki doing some strange tricks with his gourds.

"Rafiki!" she panicked, yelling her lungs out, "R-Rafiki!"

"Oh, what is it, Almasi? Is your mother in trouble? Did she change her mind about—?"

"No, she didn't. But I did. I'm going to find the lost prince—it's not right for her to rule and not do anything about it. I'll go to the Sahara if I have to."

"Are you crazy?! Do you know how far that desert is?"

"Yes, but even so, I am going to find the lost prince!" Almasi yelled, determined. Usually, she was one of the shy lionesses, but she felt the feeling and need to find the prince and bring him back, to do what was right. She felt a connection between the prince somehow—despite the fact that she didn't know him. She waited for Rafiki's response, and surprisingly, he smiled warmly.

"Good Luck," he wished, smiling, "The best route to take is through the jungle."

Almasi thanked the monkey and stormed off in that direction.

* * *

It was only minutes that the brown lioness came across the soiled jungle. The scorching sun beat on her back, pressuring her into the forest congested with trees and natural sources. There were not even water puddles—which was expected with the sun projecting its heat through the trees and revealing Almasi's true and natural beauty. Her uncolored paws stepped deeper into the mud as she whined in disgust.

"Gross!"

Her blue eyes were only focused on where she was stepping—oddly enough—when she should have been looking ahead. Nevertheless, she never staggered. Screaming and chapping from birds and baboons were heard, making her anxious. She only had the sun, determination and the thought of happiness to engage her into her challenging journey.

She approached the small creak, with webs of green, week and algae. She didn't want to drink from..._that—_but she had to, to somehow survive from the protection of her mother and pride. Almasi remembered the fresh, clear and clean waters in the Pride Lands—something she seemed to miss and only ten minutes into the journey.

She hesitated to engage her tongue into the water, and focused. There were predators everywhere—or at least to her there was. Finally, she dipped her tongue into the warm water, not enjoying one sip of it.

There was a rustling sound behind her, and instinctively, the princess turned around. She furrowed her eyebrows, bared her teeth and extended all sixteen claws—front and back. She hadn't left the Pride Lands just yet, so she could just turn back and run. But something told her not to.

"Who's there?" she demanded, "Show yourself!"

Out of the bush emerged her older brother, Amiri, smiling idiotically and somehow bringing relief to the brown lioness. He exhaled heavily, moving closer.

"I can't believe you're scared of me." he said, almost teasing her conflicting emotions, "Like, everyone thinks I'm the weakest..."

"How'd you get here?" Almasi asked, pinning him angrily, "Didn't I tell you to not follow—?"

"No, not really, actually," he interrupted, "You just argued with Mom and stormed off. They're all looking for you—I knew you wanted to get Mohatu and Rafiki told me where you were."

"Well, now that you're here, let's go."

"Are you crazy? Mom's looking for—"

"I don't have time for that, Amiri! I told her I was gonna go, she didn't listen... It was her choice if she wanted to listen or not. Now, C'mon, we've gotta get to the Sahara." She began to saunter to the north, expecting her brother to follow. And he did. But, however, he kept moaning and teasing her impatience, almost making her want to wish she didn't bring him.

"But, the Sahara's like, miles away! It'd take...more than a month to get there...for a lion."

"Yeah, a _lion, not lioness._" the irritated lioness huffed.

They continued to walk until they came across the clearing: the end of the Pride Lands. Just up ahead was the Outlands; dirty, stinky and empty. It was only surrounded by lots of sand, not even any water. Amiri looked at his sister with a smirk.

"How're we gonna get past that?" he asked, "There's no water."

"Exactly, which is why we have to cross quickly before one of us gets thirsty."

"I already am!" Amiri complained, again trying to pull his sister back, "C'mon, let's just go back to Pride Rock."

"Look, Amiri, you can go home, but I'll continue to search. It may seem surprising, but this means much to me."

"You don't even know Mo—"

"I know, but Mom can't hold onto a pride forever. And, like Rafiki said, It's better we find the prince than to keep power to ourselves like greedy lions." Almasi snapped, "I'm gonna prove you guys wrong."

She left her brother there as he watched, stricken. He heaved out a sigh, and quickly galloped up to her.

"I guess I can try..." he murmured, making Almasi at least joyful.

* * *

It had been two days since the siblings' last meal. There were no baboons to hunt in sight, nor any impala. Almasi thought this was a signal that they were closer, but she then realized she was wrong. They were still trapped in the Outlands, hoping no rogue would come and force them off.

They were concealed under a small rock cave—that wouldn't last any longer. Amiri and Almasi made sure to stay very still, or they'd be squished under a giant pile of rocks. Almasi still wasn't confident at hunting, but despite that, she hesitantly tried to hunt anything.

She looked for meerkats, baboons, zebra, buffalo, wildebeest or even pigs—though pigs weren't her favorite meal. She would stand outside for hours, scouting the horizon whilst Amiri slept inside the den. Almasi was amazed and slightly irritated about how he never offered to do the job...not even once.

It was another night when she looked up into the tranquillizing skies, the stars shining brightly and blooming along with the moon. She smiled at the thought of her mother—but that smile evaporated as she realized the trouble she had caused by making them search for her.

"I'm sorry, Mom, but you shouldn't have done that. I know it's for my safety," she whispered, "But you gotta know I needa be free."

"Almasi?" Almasi spun around to once again meet the teal eyes of her brother. She sighed in relief, and asked him a question.

"You're here to take the night scouting now, right?" Not even letting him answer, she continued, "Oh, thank you! You're such a good brother! Besides, I need my beauty sleep, tomorrow, we begin walking again."

"Oh, Poo..." Amiri groaned quietly as he watched his sister walk inside the searing den. He could only think of how much enjoyment she was having. Of course she was—sleeping in such a soft cave.

* * *

The next morning came quickly. Almasi let out a small groan as she stood up. Did the day really have to end quickly? It had been such a comforting and good night...

She walked out of the den, remembering how she had missed her morning meals with her family. Amiri lay on the floor, snoring with his legs held up. She tapped him, and all he did was roll over to keep his enjoyment.

"Amiri," Almasi cooed, "C'mon, we have to get going."

"Aww, woman, just one more—"

"Okay fine, you can find your own way home without my protection, seeming as though you can do what you want."

Amiri also let out a groan and quickly chased after his sister, who was now centimeters away.

They sauntered towards the edge of the Outland territory. There was only a puddle of water, which the siblings quickly took advantage of to drink. The two both lapped up tongue-fulls, quenching their thirst to continue their ongoing journey.

* * *

It was a few hours that they had left the stoned den, and Almasi could smell meat. She twitched her ears, and Amiri's whiskers twitched also. Almasi breathed in a lungful of air.

"Do you smell that?" she questioned, looking beside her.

"Yeah, it kinda smells like..."

"Impala!" they both yelled in unison and excitement, following the smell in canters. They approached a vined home, nobody was there. The impala lay lifeless on the ground, attracting flies around it.

"We should eat it before the flies consume it," Almasi suggested, walking in hesitantly, "Besides, we're hungry, right? We just slip in, grab the meat and we're off."

"I don't think we should go in there, I smell a leopard." Amiri warned, taking a step back.

"Oh, come on, Amiri!" Almasi sighed, "Do you want to starve or walk with a full belly? The leopard can hunt another one..." She grabbed the prey.

"Almasi, don't do this! I have more experience than you, I would know better." Amiri said, arrogantly.

"Oh, please! You were only born five minutes before me—now let's go."

The two siblings sprinted out of the concealed den, only to run into a leopard. The female leopard breathed in, extending all of her claws and bearing her teeth. Her orange orbs locked onto her opponents and her tail waving wildly from side to side. She began growling, sending shivers down Almasi and Amiri's spine.

"Run!" Amiri cooed, earning the leopard's full attention. The three felines ran, chasing after each other. They were near the borders of the Outlands when Almasi, Amiri and the leopard tumbled down a steep gorge. The prey was still in Almasi's mouth, and on the risk off falling away from them.

The leopard moaned and roared as she fell on her back, away from the lions. Amiri rolled on his head, landing on the floor hard, so hard it knocked him unconscious.

Almasi followed, not landing as hard as her brother. She quickly stood up, shaking the dust off of her fur and to get her fully conscious again before turning to her brother. She nudged his cheek. Tears sprung out of her face after she realized her mistake—she was so determined to leave, and that caused her brother to follow her. Now, he was hurt...because of her.

"Please, Amiri...I can't lose you." she moaned, nudging his face again. Amiri groaned, fluttering his eyes slowly open, and turning to his sister. She beamed, happy that he was alright and nuzzled him. "I-I thought I lost you," she explained, "I'm sorry, Amiri."

"I'm fine, really. Let's get going."

"What? You want to go—?"

"If it really means that much to you," he continued, "And it does. You're my younger sister, you're counting on me as a big brother."

The two of them smiled at each other, happy they had one other to protect. Almasi pushed her brother up with her head, forcing all her strength and weight to help the lion. He smiled weakly, groaning as he stood. Alas, he was up, and the two began trailing again. Almasi had found a safe place for hide to meat, and so the two quickly began to consume it.

* * *

Pregnant with precipitation, the storm clouds began to roll in, panicking the two siblings. Almasi and Amiri had left a few scraps of meat—as they were too satisfied to take any other bite. The search for a den began, but this time, it was much harder. They were out of the Outlands now, far from home. The rain would eventually wash away their scent and markings—which was good on some occasions, but bad for the Pridelanders, that were now in search of their two pride mates.

"Where do you think they went?" asked a yellow lioness to Zarifa, "It has been four days!"

"I think they went to search for... the lost prince." Zarifa replied, humiliated as a mother. The lionesses gasped, all eyes were now of Zarifa. "I bet the monkey knows..." she continued, "It was him that gave Almasi the idea in the first place. What I can't figure out is how Amiri slipped away as well."

"He probably went after Almasi, hopefully they're together." the yellow lioness added.

"Come on, lionesses, we're going to give Rafiki a visit." Zarifa cooed sternly, leading the great cluster of lionesses behind her.

* * *

_Author's Note_

_Finally! After four whole days of writing this chapter, I can finally post it. Most of this was inspired by Simba's story but with a few twists_—_two people go out to seek Mohatu, though, and there will be battles, challenges and mysteries to solve. There will be a little romance as well. I am thinking of making a sequel to this...if it gets to long and people are interested in it. _

_Just a note—Zarifa is not a bad person. She just can't, as a mother, risk her cubs'/childrens' lives to go out and find someone that has been gone for almost three years. I think we could all agree with that. Almasi was determined to do the right thing, yes, but she could not just storm out without thinking twice. Now look at Almasi and Amiri's position. They're the urge to starve to death...again, being attacked again, dying of coldness (that can happen) and they're going to the Sahara—all the way from the Serengeti! That sure is a journey_—_but that's what gives the story its adventure._

_(Now, the characters (in order of appearance)*_—**NO, YOU MAY** **NOT USE THESE CHARACTERS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

_Almasi__—"Diamond"_—Almasi's mother, Zarifa, is currently ruler of the Pride Lands. When Rafiki announces the lost prince is still alive, Almasi feels a conncection between the prince Mohatu, and seeks to find him in determination, and obliviously bringing more and more problems to the Pride Lands.

_Amiri_—_"Prince"_—Amiri, being the only male in the pride, is forced to join his sister to protect her on his journey. Nevertheless, he still wishes they were home safe and sound, and despite their deal, is still insisting.

_Zarifa—"graceful"—_Zarifa, the mother of Almasi and Amiri, is the leader of the pride. When Rafiki announces the news, she believes it, but unfortunately states that because of certain circumstances cannot afford to search for the lost prince. She insists on it. Not long after, her children run away and she is forced to look for them...or abandon them.

_So, this chapter was about...3,000+ words_—it may seem small, but it's very had to achieve! See how long it took? Four days! The next chapter may probably be longer, maybe...

Anywho...

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please review, favorite, follow the story and me—(just kiddin'! But you can do that to me if ya like!)

See you...in another few days. In the mean time, I will be working on Chapter 2! Goodbye!


End file.
